The present invention relates to a heat exchanger for transferring the heat content of a warm medium to a liquid to be heated, with a substantially upright insulated outer jacket and a heat conducting body that guides the flow of cooling liquid and is located in a space surrounded by the outer jacket.
Heat exchangers of this type serve particularly for the reclaiming of heat from heated cooling media, from waste water and from naturally warm media whose heat content could heretofore be utilized only with difficulty. Attempts at the reclaiming of such heat have met with limited success because the cost of necessary equipment is very high in comparison with the quantity of reclaimed heat. In view of the relatively small temperature gradient it was necessary, as a rule, to operate with large heating surfaces. As of late, heat exchangers which are suited for the above outlined purposes have again gained in importance in view of the rising cost of energy and increasing demands for environmental protection.